To Make a Raven Smile
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: Raven is troubled. He didn't know how and he didn't know why. But he knew he had to cheer her up. And he knew just how to do it...BBXRAE. Rated T for some adult situations.
1. To Make a Raven Smile

For the past couple of days, Beast Boy noticed that Raven was troubled by something. She isolated herself more, said less, and, on the rare occasion that he actually saw her, she would have her book out and open but her eyes were not on the page.

Troubled she was, indeed.

He tried all the usual things to make her laugh or smile or even just react. He told bad jokes, played innocent pranks, even left himself open for insults. He got nothing.

The others told him to leave her alone but he refused. It was his duty to make the dark Empath feel better - a job he took very, very seriously, and by golly, he was going to do it!

After procuring a few items for his plight, he went to work - planning almost every detail. It was going to work. It just had to.

He worked for three days and then finally, he was ready. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at himself in the mirror. "For Raven," he told himself before he took another deep breath and headed out the door with a CD and top hat in hand.

Approaching her door, he lifted his knuckles and knocked. Nothing. He tried again.

"I'm not hungry," he heard muffle from the other side of the door.

"I'm not here to ask you about that," he answered back.

"Beast Boy, go away, please?" he heard.

He shook his head and put in her code to override her door to open it. "That is a no can do, Raven" he smiled as the door slid open.

He saw her sit up in her bed, hair a mess, and looking at him angrily. "What are you doing? Get out of my room."

"Nope," he said simply as he made his way across her room to stand in front of her bed, "I'm a man with a mission and I'm not leaving till its done."

"Oh my god, Beast Boy," she said his name like it was a swear, "Just leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay! I will but just hear me out. Just give me five minutes, okay?" He pleaded, noting she was five seconds from hurling him out of her room.

She huffed for a moment in thought. "Five minutes and then you'll leave me alone?"

"I give you my word."

She rolled her eyes at him and sat back. "Fine… But only because I'm actually really curious to know why you're wearing a suit."

He smirked at her, his one fang gleaming at her. "You'll see…"

He walked over to her CD player and placed his disc in and pressed play. He turned to her with a smile and opened his mouth.

"Whenever life gets you down…" He sang, the backup vocals joining from the speakers. "Keeps you wearing a frown…"

As he sang, he watched as her face went from confused to actually pleased. She settled into her position on the bed, enjoying his voice and the harmonies that he had worked so hard to put together. He smiled with a glint in his eye as he continued to sing.

" Never worry 'bout a thing  
>Got the world on a string<br>Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues (all of his blues)…"

He paused for a second, before ripping off his one piece, velcro suit to reveal him in nothing but a banana hammock, a bow tie and his top hat.

"I take a look at my enormous penis  
>And my troubles start a-meltin' away (ba-doom bop bop)," he sang, gesturing at the rather large bulge that was there between his legs. Her eyes widened at the sight before her as a blush rose quickly to her cheeks.<p>

"I take a look at my enormous penis  
>And the happy times are comin' to stay (be-doo)…" She covered her face with her hand, trying her best to look away but she couldn't.<p>

"Beast Boy…"

"I got a sing and I dance…" He kept singing, swaying, snapping, and bopping along to the music.

"What are you doing?"

"When I glance in my pants…"

"No, seriously. What is this?"

"And a-feelin's like a sun shiny day  
>I take a look at my enormous Pe-e-enis!"<p>

"Oh my god," she groaned as she slide into her comforter.

"And a-everything is goin' my way (ba-doom bop bop)…" A whistle track play from the speakers and he began to sway his way over to her bed.

"What are you doing? Why are you coming over here?" She asked, sliding more and more away from him.

He climbed up on the bed and stood on the edge of it and began swaying and grinding his hips around in front of her with a brand of confidence that only he could muster.

She was breaking. And he could see it. So he kept on singing.

"I take a look at my enormous penis (it's not that hard)…"

"You can go now…"

And my troubles start a-meltin' away (large and in charge)…"

"You've made your point…"

I take a look at my enormous penis  
>And the happy times are comin' to stay (be-doo)"<p>

"Oh my god, Beast Boy…" She groaned. She reached up and tried to push him off the bed but he grabbed her hand instead and placed it on his abs.

"Yeah I got great big amounts in the place where it counts." Her eyes becoming the size of saucers, she yanked her hand away and buried her face in her mattress.

Perfect.

His eyes glinted with pride as he realized the it was time for the big finish.

"And the feelin's like a sun shiny day…  
>I take a look at my enormous pe-e-enis" he flipped his top hat down to cover over his genitals.<p>

"And a-ev'rything is goin' my way (my trouser monster)!  
>Ev'rything is goin' my way (hey look at these goobers!)" <em>Snap!<em>

She flipped back over to her back and watched him at the sound, a weary and confused but curious face donning her features.

"Ev'rything is goin' my way (Ai-chi-wow-wah)…" _Snap!_

Her hand flew over her mouth as she tried to keep composure but the grip she had was slipping.

"Ev'rything is goin' my waaaaaaaaay…." The remains to the hammock fell to the bed and with a snort, she lost it.

"Yummmmm…" Finishing the song, He placed the hat carefully on him and removed his hands from the hat, letting it hang off him like it was his very own hat rack. He smiled brightly as he peered down at the laughing mess that was Raven.

"I knew this would get you to laugh. Now aren't you glad I came in?" He laughed, putting his fists on his hips. The hat still dangling from him.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to lie with her on the bed. He happily obliged, throwing the hat off him before landing on the bed. Beaming at her, he poked her side.

"Say it."

"No…" She answered.

"Say it," he pushed.

"No!" She answered.

He shrugged as he made like he was going to roll over on his back. "I take a look at my-

"Okay! Okay!" She pleaded, stoping him. "I'll say it."

Lying back on his stomach, he nodded boastfully. "Go on…"

With a roll of her eyes, she sighed in defeat. "I am glad you came in."

He nodded, leaning his head against hers. "Good. Feel better?"

"A little," she sighed again, her fingers fluttering to his cheek, "Thanks to you."

"You're welcome," he whispered before kissing her lips gently. Even though it wasn't much, it still helped her. And that was all he wanted to do - was help. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head against his. "Not particularly, no."

"Okay," he whispered, kissing his girlfriend again and taking her hand in his. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"I know…" She whispered kissing him again. "You're always there when I need cheering up."

"Damn right I am!" He nodded with a smile.

She gave him a small chuckle before kissing him once more. A thought in her brain when she pulled away.

"Actually," she said as she looked at him with dark eyes. Her fingers moved from his cheek to his bottom lip and her legs moved to wrap over his. "I could use a bit more cheering up…"

Noting her body language and the sudden change in her voice, his eyebrow perked with interest. "Really now?"

"Mm-hmm…" She nodded, kissing him again and moving closer to him.

"Hmm…well," he murmured against her lips, their kisses getting deeper and more heated, "Let's see what me and my enormous penis can do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going through a bit of a hard time and I asked people to send me good vibes on tumblr. And then someone sent me _Need a smile? Imagine Beast Boy dressed in a bow tie and a banana hammock singing "My Enormous Penis" to a terrified Raven."_ And then, I took to my phone and this happened. So yeah! Ehehe! Hope you guys like it. Please read and review! And that's all for now...Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	2. How to Make a Raven Smile 101

**Pre A/N: So I was on tumblr accepting prompts a few months back and I got this prompt: _"xaphrin: Prompt? A princess wand, a tutu, ke$ha, and a gallon tub of ice cream. GO."_**

**So I did the thing, long before the other thing came along, completely forgot about this thing until someone reblogged it , and I thought that this thing would fit well with the other thing so here we are. So here's some out of timeline BBRae action for ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Really wrong.<p>

Her jaw was tight. Her lips were pulled back into a scowl. Her eyes were slanted into a permanent glare. But what really tipped him off that something was wrong was her choice of attire:

_Sweatpants._

There had only been a handful of times he had seen her out of her usual uniform. The first time, it happened after the Malchior incident. Then again, after a really bad battle and she lost a rescue. And once more when another tool toyed with her emotions and played her like a fool.

She grunted as she cranked down the heat of her teapot and poured it into her black mug. Her teeth grind as she finished putting it all together before chucking her spoon loudly into the sink and walking out.

Something was very wrong, indeed.

After a few moments he stood up from the couch, squared his shoulders in determination, and headed for his room. There was only one thing he could think of to do when she was in a funk like this.

Upon reaching his room, he threw open his closet door and picked up the necessary items he needed for this mission to be a success. It had taken him years to perfect this little formula of his. The Raven had always been a tough cookie to crack but now, he was sure he had it broken down the formula to a science.

Straightening out the blonde curly hair on his head, he picked up his boom box and a wand before going down the hall to her room.

Setting the machine down, he pressed play in the cd, the sound of ke$ha's "Blow" erupting out from the speakers. He moved his limbs around a bit to the music, warming them up, before he went into the choreography for Starfire's Zumba routine (something he hadn't meant to memorize but did regardless).

It took her to till the first chorus for her to come out of her room to see him dancing around in a tutu and a blonde wig with a Princess wand in his hand. And it took her till the second chorus for her smile to finally break through her scowl.

As stated before, he had making a grumpy Raven to smile down to a science - an art form, if you will.

When he was done he turned off the music to hear the sound of her clapping and soft, little hums of her laughing. "To what do I owe the occasion?" She asked.

"You're wearing sweatpants." He responded simply.

"Everyone wears sweatpants, Beast Boy."

"But not you," he answered back quickly taking a step forward. "Only if something is wrong, do you wear sweatpants."

She didn't have a reply back for him. Instead she crossed her arms and looked at her feet, shifting her weight between them.

"Want to get a gallon tub of ice cream from the shop you like so much and watch stupid, cheesy horror films till you feel better?" He suggested.

She bobbed on her one leg a little, pursing her lips in thought. But after a moment, she sighed and released her arms. "Yes…"

"Okay, well let's go," he smiled, offering her his arm.

"You gonna go out wearing that?" She asked, her fingers playing at the seam of his tutu.

He rolled his eyes playfully before pushing a stranding of his wig behind his ear. "Don't act like I'm not working this tutu. Cause I am," he joked with a snap of his fingers. "Now let's go eat some feelings."

She thought he couldn't see the smile that was on her face as she looked down at the ground. But he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short but here you go! Hope you guys like it! That's all for now! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


End file.
